Survived for the sake of another
by Xethagona
Summary: Caitlin Otori had a less than ordinary life until a white haired boy saved her life, but there is something different about this young girl...  HitsugayaxOC Rated T to be safe.  Shuhei is a main character
1. The time has come

**A/N: So this is my first Fan-fiction, hopefully not my last as I enjoyed writing this. I do not own any of the concepts or characters except for my OC, Caitlin Otori. I have actually finished this story and will upload the next 11 chapters over the next few days so you definitely don't have to wait long! I hope you enjoy it and feedback is much appreciated! (No flames please!)**

* * *

><p>My name is Caitlin Otori I live in the Rukon district and I am an orphan. I used to live with my grandmother who died last year leaving me only a special bracelet that I was told not to take off until I knew it was time. The time was today.<p>

It all started when the hollows appeared, they were menos grande and there were an awful lot of them. Many soul reapers arrived and killed most of them but one disentangled itself from the pack and came towards the hillock where I was picking herbs.

It blasted it's cero straight at me and I would have been killed in an instant had it not have been for a white haired boy in soul reaper uniform. He could not have been much older than me with piercing white hair and gorgeous blue eyes filled with concern. Suddenly he was knocked aside by a smaller hollow and pined to the floor his sword still in it's sheath the hollow went to bite down on his neck and I instantly knew it was time.

I unclasped the bracelet and let it fall to the ground with a clatter. Vast amounts of spiritual pressure exploded from my body ripping my clothes to escape into the world. The hollow was instantly vaporised and the menos grande had no better luck. The boy however seemed to not be too badly affected as I fell to the ground to put the bracelet back on.

As my spiritual pressure subsided the boy stood up. "What the hell are you?" He asked in a voice like silk.

"Umm I'm a soul, like you."

"You certainly are a strange soul then. Have you a squad?"

"No. I'm not a soul reaper."

"Hmmm. Well I am Captain of squad 10, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, your name is?"

"Caitlin Otori. You're a captain? Ahh so that would explain why you also wear a white haori!"

"Yes, now if you would please come with me Caitlin."

It probably seems weird to you that I would just follow a stranger who I'd never met but it was time and this seemed to be what my grandmother wanted me to do.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō was a lovely person though he seemed to be pretty strict to his subordinates though always fair.<p>

His lieutenant a young woman (easily older than me and Shirō-Chan) was called Rangiku Masamoto and was very lucky in the looks and breast area. She seemed very nice if not a bit mischievous sometimes.

Anyway Tōshirō believed that I would be an amazing soul reaper so started me at the academy. It was a nice place, I started in a group with people roughly my age and flew through all the classes on sword fighting and hand to hand combat. This is probably because of how much I loved to dance and do acrobatics making me very nimble compared to the stuck up rich kids.

I had a massive talents for the Kidōu arts and master the first 30 to the point where I only had to say their number and name for full power in 1 hour. I then learnt all the others and discovered that I didn't actually have to say anything to use them.

The instructor told me this was very strange and had never been heard of. The thing is they are all about spiritual pressure and the brain, so they have a pattern using this pattern I learnt ones I had never seen but were apparently at captain standards or higher.

In under a day I had moved up 3 classes and eventually got to the point where I had to find the zanpakutō inside my soul. (I forgot to mention earlier, Shirō-Chan got me a head band that halves my spiritual pressure so that I can control it he said it was like an eye-patch one of the other captains wore.)

I looked inside my soul and found two other being there. When I opened my eyes I had in my hands two katana, no wakizashi like most pairings just two katanas one white, one black. Everyone marvelled at them and the instructors sent off a message to someone important. Next thing I know two captains arrive. I'm told they are Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain of squad 8 and Jūshirō Ukitake of squad 13. They come over and tell me that I am the 3rd ever person to have dual zanpakutō, the other two are standing before me in their captains uniform.


	2. A very fast learner

**A/N: So here are the next two chapters hope you like them!**

* * *

><p>As I was saying before. I had communicated with my zanpakutō and found that I had two being the third person with dual swords and the fourth with dual blades. These two Captains, Kyōraku-Taichou and Ukitake-Taichou, were the only other two soul reapers with dual swords and had quickly come to see me once the message had spread of my zanpakutō.<p>

Both just stared at me for a while and then Ukitake said, "So you are called Caitlin Otori?"

"Yes sir." I replied rather quickly not wanting to seem disrespectful.

"Ah Hitsugaya really does have a way with finding cute girls with surprising amount of power." Kyōraku stated this in such a way that it almost seemed funny, certainly not perverted or weird more fatherly than anything else.

"I'd really prefer it if you didn't talk about me while I am not around Shunsui." I spun to see Tōshirō walking towards us his white captains uniform billowing behind him.

"Ah Tōshirō how are you this fine day, we were just discussing this fine young lady you found who seems to be quite a mystery." Kyōraku-Taichou did not seem at all fazed by Tōshirō's arrival.

"I realised." There was a little scorn in his voice but Tōshirō didn't seem angry at the other captains, "Anyway Caitlin, can you come with me. I've organised special training for you with Lieutenant Abarai."

"Renji?" Ukitake said in surprise, "Why him in particular?"

"It is because he is the only lieutenant to have obtained Bankai and is not as busy as a Captain." Kyōraku-Taichou said smoothly like he'd known all along, which come to think of it he probably had.

"Yes. Now we must be off. Come Caitlin." With that I bowed to the other captains and followed Tōshirō out of the training room.

* * *

><p>"Why must I train?" I asked Tōshirō when we were out of the Academy.<p>

"Because there is something different about you and the normal route for Shinigami's is not right for you. The person I've seen closest to your capabilities of learning is a substitute soul reaper called Ichigo Kurosaki but even he took longer than a day to be at your level."

"How long did it take him to achieve this Bankai thing then?"

"I believe it took him 3 days."

"How long does it take normal Shinigami?"

"Roughly 10 years."

"Oh..."

We walked in silence then.

* * *

><p>We arrived in the 6th squad's barracks where a guy with spiky red hair tied back and tribal tattoos stood waiting for us.<p>

"Caitlin this is Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of squad 6, he will be teaching you Bankai."

"Really Hitsugaya-Taichou? Her? No offence but she doesn't seem to have much spiritual pressure."

"Yes Renji her. One last thing before you go, make sure to train without the head band on. Bankai will need all your spiritual pressure." With that Tōshirō left using flash step, literally disappearing from next to me.

"Ok so as he already said I'm Renji Abarai. Just call me Renji though I hate all the formalities, sheesh. Can you do flash step?"

"Um, no but I'm a quick learner."

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're kidding right flash step takes at least 3 months to master and that's if you are a quick learner!" He was literally laughing so hard he was crying.

"Try me." I said in a dead serious voice which abruptly stopped his laughter.

"You're serious? You really believe..."

"Yes. So show me the basics."

"Ok. Follow my lead I guess" With that he taught me flash step. I learnt it in 3 minutes.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the side of a hill that had a cave in it. "In." he said to me, I followed orders and walked in.<p>

"Wow!" The inside was massive! It had to be at least as big as the hill it was under if not more! "How the hell?"

"Don't ask me, I didn't create it. It was made by Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin when they were young."

* * *

><p>Then my training started first I had to find out my zanpakutō's names. It took 2 tries but I found them within my soul and they told me, "Caitlin, we shall go with you where ever you may go. Just remember our names. Yin and Yang."<p>

The next step was to be able to make them materialise, for this Renji had a doll that the research and development team had given him. I just had to insert my katana into the doll and my zanpakutō appeared. A black and white dragon.

"Well done Caitlin now you must fight us to obtain Bankai. Beat your inner self into submission."


	3. Captain's Exam

Crash! I dodged the massive tail as it swung toward me. "What! What am I meant to do Renji?"

"Are you deaf or something? You have to fight your zanpakutō into submission dumb-ass!"

"Oh thanks, really helpful advice there Renji!" I shouted to the full extent of my sarcasm.

"My pleasure! But enough talk, you have a fight to win!" With that he used flash step to travel to the top of a hill inside this massive hill.

An almighty roar brought me back to reality. I was fighting two dragons and had to somehow beat them. "Ok, calm down Caitlin. How to beat these guys, how to beat these guys... where to start... AHA!" I took of the headband and my spiritual pressure increased ten fold! blowing the dragons back with ease. I sent to massive waves of energy at both dragons and they froze as if stuck in time before shrinking back to my zanpakutō.

* * *

><p>"What..." Renji was beside me mouth hanging open in disbelief, "are you?"<p>

"A single girl." He just stared at me for about 5 minutes.

Then he recovered and said "Well you should go pick up your zanpakutō I guess."

* * *

><p>As we flash stepped back to the main part of the soul society I wondered why both Renji and Tōshirō had asked me the same question. "What are you?" I'm starting to ask myself the same thing now.<p>

* * *

><p>Tōshirō was waiting for us outside the academy. "You took quicker than I expected."<p>

"I'm terribly sorry Tōshirō but I just seem to be a rather fast learner." I jokingly said.

"It seems..." Tōshirō sort of had that far away look in his eye like he wanted to say more but thought better of it.

"Well I'll leave her with you then Captain unless you need me for anything else." Renji said with a bow.

"That is fine. Thank you Renji." With that Renji left leaving me and Tōshirō alone.

* * *

><p>"Walk with me." He said in the silky voice.<p>

"Alright."

"Now to be plainly obvious with you Caitlin, there is definitely something strange and different about you but I just have no idea what it is. I've had Jūshirō look into it for me but he has found nothing that could explain it."

"I'm sorry for that inconvenience."

"No, no don't be sorry." He turned towards me his blue eyes looking into mine. "I just thought that if I could find a solid reason then it would be easier."

"Easier for what?"

"You to become a Captain. It's just that being able to complete all the training up to Bankai level in under a day is unheard of and might be seen as suspicious."

"I see your point. Go on?"

"But hopefully it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Just so you know I have scheduled a Captain's Exam for you for tomorrow morning."

This was certainly a surprise, me a captain? "Thanks. I guess..."

* * *

><p>So I went to bed that night in the 10th squads barracks wondering what on earth a Captain's Exam required. (I was in the 10th squad barracks because I didn't actually belong to the academy anymore.)<p>

* * *

><p>The Captain's Exam took place in the Squad 1 building in a special room that was large enough for you to be able to use Bankai and not destroy the whole building. Apparently it's proper name is the Captain proficiency test and all I had to do was perform Bankai in front of 3 captains including the Head Captain. Apart from the head captain Ukitake-Taichou and Kyōraku-Taichou were also there to check I was "proficient".<p>

I stood in the centre of the room where I took out my swords. They were two normal zanpakutō. I first said the shikai release, "Be as one Yin and Yang!", with a flash the zanpakutō changed into there black and white selves the inverted colours of each other. The head Captain looked me straight in the eye as I said the second release.

"Bankai."

Two massive dragons appeared to replace my swords one white, one black.

"What is the power of your zanpakutō may I ask?." Kyōraku-Taichou enquired.

"The white one, yin, can control light and the black one, yang, controls matter." I have no idea where I got this information but as soon as I said it I knew it to be true.

"Scary stuff." Kyōraku-Taichou replied. He then turned to the others and said, "I certainly do not plan to get on her bad side."

Ukitake laughed and then the head Captain spoke. "Caitlin."

"Yes sir?" I said with a bow.

"You may go while we discuss the outcome of this test."

I left.


	4. Meeting my peers

**A/N: Thank you EaSnowPW so much for your review :D Here is the next three chapter's (sorry the 3rd could be better but it will have to do!)**

* * *

><p>Shit. What did they think of me? It was easy to tell that Ukitake was impressed but the other two... Oh I don't know! Why am I worrying about this anyway?<p>

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of that day hovering around squad 10's barracks helping out the lower soul reapers who were given tasks of cleaning, cooking etc. They mostly consisted of members of Squad 4 which seemed a little unfair to me but at least they seemed happy enough.<p>

I made friends with this guy, Hanatarō Yamada he told me, he was rather short with black hair that got in the way quite often and a weedy voice that matched the rest of him.

We talked about the Soul Society and he said that apparently I was almost famous at the moment being able to get to a captains level from no training in just 1 day. This was strange to find out, I'd never really had friends and to now have friends and be almost famous! It's just way too weird!

I asked Hanatarō if he had heard of a guy named Ichigo Kurosaki, he told me that he was friends with Ichigo, which was quite a surprise. It seems that Hanatarō gets around a lot, he's definitely someone to stay friends with if you want information.

Ichigo it turned out is a human who possesses the powers of both a soul reaper and a hollow. He's apparently at least at the level of a captain, certainly over many of them. The first time Hanatarō met him was when he was trying to save this soul reaper Rukia who originally gave him his powers, Hanatarō helped him and his friends in saving this Rukia and they succeeded also finding out that 3 captains had betrayed everyone.

The three Captains were Gin Ichimaru of squad 3, Kaname Tōsen of squad 9 and worst of all Sōsuke Aizen of squad 5. The captains exam I had taken was to see if I was fit to take one of the empty spaces, a daunting task.

The call came that afternoon for me to go to the captains meeting in squad 1's barracks so they could announce their verdict.

* * *

><p>As I walked through the door into the captains room I noticed that the captains stood in two unequal lines down the room. On my left was a weird guy in a clown mask, Tōshirō, Kyōraku-Taichou, I tall man with long hair and formal hair pieces, and the only two women in the room one with a braid in front of her chest and the other with two braids each finished with large loops. I felt slightly braid-less.<p>

On my right hand side stood Ukitake-Taichou, I really tall man with hair sticking in every direction and an eye-patch that gave off the same sort of aura as my hair band, then there was a gap and finally weirdest of all a large man with a head of a dog.

Straight in front of me stood the head Captain, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Caitlin Otori. Welcome to the Gotei 13, we would like to offer you the place of 9th squad Captain. Do you wish to accept this position?"

"Ye-es sir." I bowed deeply, "It would be an honour to serve beside you all."

"Well that's out of the way now to celebrate I guess." Kyorak...No I should call him Shunsui as we were both captains now.

This joke got an eye-roll from Tōshirō and a chuckle from Jūshirō. It also made the older of the two women smile, I think she's squad fours captain, Retsu Unohana, Hanatarō had talked about her very fondly, I now see why.

* * *

><p>With that the captains started to leave, Tōshirō came over. "Come I'll show you to your barracks 'Captain'"<p>

"Oh ha ha ha Tōshirō very funny." With that we left.

* * *

><p>My barracks there they stood, not very different at all from squad 10's barracks except for the posters and paper that seemed to be randomly spread out in some places. Tōshirō got one of the soul reapers to go and find the lieutenant, sorry my lieutenant. While he was doing this a messenger appeared and gave me my captains haori with a lovely number 9 on the back to help me remember my squad number I guess...<p>

I threaded my arm into the sleeve finding that it fit very nicely and I must remember to thank whoever made this, probably someone from Squad 4 no doubt. Then a door slid open and a rather tall man with dark spiky hair stepped out.


	5. Shuhei Hisagi

"Yo" He held up his hand in greeting. "What seems to be the problem Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

"Oh no problem Shūhei. I was assigned the task of escorting the new Captain to her barracks."

"Huh?" He looked at me as if sizing me up. "Why does no one tell me these things? Sheesh!"

"Well I'll leave you in Shūhei's capable hands. He should be able to show you around the place easy enough." With that Tōshirō gave a short bow that I returned and he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Hey so what is your name? I'm sorry it's just no one even told me that they had assigned a new Captain which is kinda a dumb thing to do in my opinion."<p>

"I'm Caitlin Otori. Why is assigning a new Captain a dumb idea?"

"Oh no, no assigning a Captain is fantastic, it's the fact that no one told me. My name is Shūhei Hisagi." He bowed deeply, "I'll show you around now Captain."

* * *

><p>The place was an awful lot like the squad 10 barracks except for an extra, rather large room which was filled with paper, typewriters and many other stationary.<p>

"In the 9th squad we a in charge of all the paper work and the like. We also write the soul reaper newsletter so that everyone knows what's going on.", Shuhei explained.

"Except you didn't know that you were getting a new Captain."

"Exactly! You'd think that they'd at least be organised enough to tell me that!"

* * *

><p>As we walked around I said hello to as many people as possible. Most of them seemed a bit stunned, particularly at my age and how fast I went through the soul academy, Hanatarō was right I was sort of famous for that!<p>

Everyone seemed very nice though some of them did seem to doubt that I could really be a Captain or at the very least a very competent one. Shūhei sorted them all out, they seemed to respect him which is a very good thing as if I can get to the point were he respects me then hopefully the others will follow suit.

* * *

><p>Throughout the rest of the day I learnt how the 9th squad operated and found out where my quarters were etc. It was nice and I sat outside my room that evening in a sense of bliss while the stars shone over head and wisps of steam rose from my tea.<p>

Behind me the door slid open and I felt a presence walk to stand next to me before sitting down. Without turning my head I spoke aloud, "Clear sky tonight isn't it Shūhei?"

"It sure is Otori-Taichou."

"Please don't call me that it's so formal and for goodness sake I'm younger than you it's just too weird!"

"Sorry. What should I call you then."

"Caitlin is fine."

"Ok Caitlin. But I'll call you Captain in front of the squad otherwise they will think I don't respect you."

"You respect me? But you hardly even know me. To you I must look like a little kid wearing a Captain's uniform playing like this is all some game and that fighting is a fun thing to act out with my little kiddy friends!"

"Yes I respect you and now do even more because you seem to be wise, or at least quick witted to come up with such a retort."

I laughed at that, "You seem to also be rather wise to notice my wisdom."

We both burst out laughing and stopped abruptly when someone spoke through the door. "Is everything Ok in there?"

I stood up and opened the door, outside stood a young woman. "Oh Captain! I'm so sorry! I just thought..."

"No need to worry." I said with a smile on my face, "We were laughing to loud, the fault is all ours. I really appreciate your concern though. Thank you very much." I bowed. She returned the bow and then left seeming relieved.

* * *

><p>"Well done. I believe that you have an admirer Caitlin. She will probably go and tell people of how kind and wise you seem."<p>

"I seem! I am!" I held my head a loft and then burst into giggles, "Anyway she isn't my admirer as much as she is yours!"

"Mine?"

"You didn't notice? Her eyes were constantly flicking towards you. Have you got a lover?"

"She was? And no. Why?"

"Well I just think that if you like her too you should talk to her more." I smiled as Shūhei looked at me in disbelief.

"Is this the sort of conversation Captain's normally have with their lieutenants?"

"I have no idea. I've never been a Captain before, you must have much more experience of conversations than me anyway."


	6. Learning

The next week was brilliant! I learnt many of the names of my squad and by the end of the second day I knew may way around the barracks like I had lived there my whole life.

I talked to Shūhei each evening, trying to get my head around how the soul society works. I now know who all the captains are too.

First is the Head Captain, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, he is one of the oldest souls alive and is extremely powerful.

Suì-Fēng is Captain of squad 2. She is the one with 2 plaits that are finished in loops. Her squad is in charge of special operations and they are deadly silent, apparently she is definitely someone to not get on the wrong side of!

Squad 4's Captain is the only other female Captain, Retsu Unohana like I said before and she is in charge of the medical centre made up of squad 4.

Both squad 3 and 5 are Captain-less after the "incident" a few months back.

The Captain of squad 6 is Byakuya Kuchiki who is a noble and Renji's Captain, he's a very serious person.

Squad 7's Captain is the guy with the dogs head. He's called Sajin Komamura and is a very nice person according to Shūhei who talked to him a lot after Shūhei's old Captain turned out to be an enemy.

Then we have Shunsui Kyōraku captaining Squad 8.

I am obviously Captain of Squad 9. (I'm still not used to it!)

Tōshirō is Captain of Squad 10.

Squad 11's Captain is the very tall man with large spiky hair and a scar down one side of his face. He is called Kenpachi Zaraki and has spiritual pressure that is close to mine, the other thing to note about him is that he has never actually attained Bankai OR shikai and got to become a Captain through pure strength and brutality.

Squad 12's Captain is the weird guy who looks like a clown, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, his squad is in charge of research and development and I have been warned to never accept any offer from him to do with "testing" if I wish to keep all my limbs intact!

Finally we have Jūshirō Ukitake who is Captain of Squad 13, this is the only squad that currently does not have a lieutenant but does have two 3rd seats.

* * *

><p>During the course of my first week I had a visit from Rangiku on behalf of Tōshirō, he had wanted to check that I was doing Ok.<p>

"Hey Caitlin!" Rangiku caught me in a tight squeeze squishing my face into her boob.

"Good morning to you too Rangiku." I said into her breast as I couldn't really speak in any other direction.

She let go, "I've been sent by my Captain to check how you were doing."

"Tōshirō thinks I can't handle myself, eh?"

"No, no, no he was just a little worried I presume!" She looked a little flustered like she did not wish to offend me.

"Jeez Rangiku I was just kidding! Nah I'm happy for you to come check on me it's nice to chat with you!"

She smiled at this. "Phew, by the way you are alright with me calling you Caitlin? it's just you almost feel like a little sister to me!"

"Yes, I actually much prefer you to. I hate all the formalities all the time and 'Otori-Taichou' makes me feel like some old man not a young lady." We both laughed at this and Shūhei came out.

"What's going on?", he asked, "Oh it's you Rangiku."

"What of it Shūhei?", she replied indignantly.

"It doesn't matter. Captain we've just had a load more paper work delivered into the main sector."

"Ok. I'll be right there now." Shūhei nodded and then went back inside.

"He's a good little boy that Shūhei." Rangiku suddenly seemed rather serious, "It broke his heart when they found his Captain wasn't all he seemed. He wouldn't have told you he was scared or confused, but it was right there in the pits of his eyes. In some ways he's still a child. Having you as his Captain is already doing him the world of good!"

I stood staring at Rangiku for a while. Then I spoke, "You know Rangiku, on the outside you seem like a bit of an air head, a nice person but not very wise, but you've been through an awful lot haven't you. You've seen pain and suffering and I think you may be one of the smartest people I know in some ways."

Rangiku smiled at me and then said, "Well I must be leaving, the Captain will be wondering where I am." With that she left.


	7. Hollow attack

**A/N: Here's the next three chapters :D**

* * *

><p>The next month or so went on like this and I was happy. I had friends and people actually looked up to me, not all of my squad mind you but at least they all sort of respected me now thanks to Shūhei.<p>

Then it happened, the hollow attack.

There were thousands who just suddenly appeared and many low level Arrancars too! (Arrancars - Hollows who have gained human like forms, way more powerful than your average soul reaper, at least at the level of a lieutenant.) I got a message from the head captain to take my squad over to the west section of the soul society and help over there. It took seconds for everyone to get up and start heading out into the soul society and the chaos of battle.

* * *

><p>I ran through the streets blasting hollows with my kiddo as I lead my squad through the battle. We ran past other squads killing off the odd hollows that were in range of us. We arrived in a clearing and I ordered everyone to stop so that we would be able to help each other as the hollows would be attracted to us.<p>

No sooner had I said this when a dozen hollows landed on the ground and were instantly cut down by members of the squad. More and more kept coming and I unsheathed my zanpakutō, I jumped to the roof tops as to not hurt my squad with my spiritual pressure.

From my vantage point I carried on killing hollows but also surveyed the battle field, most of my squad were still standing and working in groups of roughly 3 or 4 which was brilliant. I noticed the odd one or two injured and used flash step to get them all out of the main hollow blood bath.

As I was returning from moving an injured soul I saw about 10 of my squad being flung aside by a human looking creature with a broken hollow mask on her head. "An Arrancar." I breathed. Then I made the decision that would mean life or death for my squad.

* * *

><p>"Everyone move back! Now!" Out of the corner of my eyes I saw everyone stop and then run to the safety of the side streets.<p>

"Oh, so your in charge it seems. You want all the glory of fighting me I suppose?" The wretched Arrancar drawled.

"Yes I'm in charge, my name is Caitlin Otori Captain of Squad 9, but you are wrong I do not wish for glory in fighting, only that no one is pointlessly hurt."

"Oho so your a Captain then eh? Does that mean you have a Bankai?"

"Yes, but I do not wish to use it on the likes of you when I can just as easily defeat you with my shikai."

"Oh really? You thin..." I had already flash stepped to a few centre metres in front of her face and sliced open her mask with my released swords before she had even finished her sentence.

"Yes I think I can beat scum like you rather easily."

* * *

><p>At the loss of their commander the other hollows seemed even less organised than before and were easy to kill. We then went to help all the other squads, none really needed it and within an hour the soul society was hollow-less.<p>

I found out later that apparently the Arrancar I faced was actually an Espada who are the 10 most powerful Arrancars and are at the level of Captains. Everyone was extremely surprised I only had to use my shikai once, including me.

* * *

><p>Well after saving many of my squad I was definitely looked up to a lot more! Tōshirō came to congratulate me which was very nice of him and Rangiku also tagged along to say hi.<p>

Shūhei informed me that some of the squad are boasting to other squads that they have the best Captain, they may not be right but I'm really glad they are happy with having me as their Captain now.

Shunsui came over for a cup of tea and we had a nice chat, apparently Jūshirō is ill again which is a very common thing for him. Shunsui also talked to me about my grandmother and seemed very interested in her and why she wanted to keep my spiritual pressure hidden until "the time".

I've found that Shunsui is certainly not all he seems, on the outside he seems jolly and quite often a little tipsy but he is completely switched on and very very smart. I am glad that I'm on his good side.


	8. A date?

The next morning I woke up as usual and got ready for a day of work. As I walked into my office I noticed a piece of paper on the table that had not been there the night before. I went over to the desk and picked up the folded sheet, on one side it had "To Caitlin" written in slightly looped writing. I unfolded the note and read.

To Caitlin,

I believe you have no particular duties today and am aware that Shūhei is very capable of keeping your squad running smoothly. As a result of this I have decided to ask you to meet me on Kinoji Hill at 11:30 for lunch. It is fine if you do not wish to meet me, though I would ask you to inform me if this is the case so I do not have to wait around to find you do not turn up. I do hope you will accept this invitation,

Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

I re-read the note in astonishment. Were my eyes deceiving me? Tōshirō was asking me out on a date? Yes I think he was! I almost jumped in the air out of joy and hugged the note to my chest.

Shūhei walked in. "Um is there something wrong Captain?"

"Oh nothings wrong, quite the opposite actually. I believe Captain Hitsugaya has just asked me on a date!"

"What? Captain Hitsugaya! But he's always so serious! And why only believe, did he only hint?" I handed Shūhei the note which he read before saying, "Well I am glad Hitsugaya-Taichou thinks of me so highly. I think I should be able to handle the squad sufficiently. There is certainly no argument from me against this."

With that said I hugged Shūhei.

"Whoa now.", he gasped in astonishment, "It's my pleasure."

"Thanks Shūhei. I best be leaving as it's already 11 o'clock. You can tell the squad whatever you wish be it I am on a secret mission, I'm helping out with paper work, or that I am going on a date with the Captain of Squad 10." I joked as I walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Kinoji Hill was in one of the greener parts of the Rukon District and I got there roughly 5 minutes before the allotted time.<p>

"Your early." He said in his voice like silk.

"I'm sorry, you said to be here by 11:30 so I figured being early wouldn't matter." He laughed at this and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well do you wish to come over to the picnic that has been prepared Madam?" He said in a mock gentleman voice.

"Indeed I do Sire." I replied.

We both laughed as I walked over to where he sat by a blanket laden with food.

"So I guess you haven't got any duties today either." I said while sitting down.

"You would be correct. I may have tweaked the allotted times of some of my duties for my own benefit of coming here, but rest assured I have none."

* * *

><p>We sat there and just ate for a while, enjoying each others company.<p>

"So is this officially a date Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

He spluttered. "Wh...what? Um I don't know? I'm not sure what counts as a date. And why are you calling me Hitsugaya-Taichou, you're a Captain too!"

I laughed at his discomfort, "I'm calling you Hitsugaya-Taichou just in case this a formal meeting and I am unaware of it Hitsuagaya-Taichou." I said with a smile on my face, "And you were the one to invite me so I was wondering of your intentions."

He went bright red at this and I laughed, "Look if it helps I've never been on a date before and if you really don't want this to be called a date then it's fine. Anyway apparently you have to at least hold hands to make it a date." I said in an off topic sort of voice.

There was more silence and then Tōshirō moved his left hand which was already fairly close to my right, on top of my hand and held it. I looked up into those beautiful blue eyes and smiled straight into his smiling face. My hand turned over and I squeezed his hand before shuffling closer and resting my head on his strong shoulder. He lay his head on top of mine and we just sat there in a peaceful sort of bliss watching spring come to life in front of us.

I knew then at that moment that I was completely in love with Tōshirō Hitsugaya the boy who saved my life and the boy who I saved the life of.


	9. Urgent meeting

We just sat there for a while in our little bubble of infinite bliss.

It was popped suddenly as a voice spoke urgently, "All Captains and Lieutenants must report into the Squad 1 barracks immediately as ordered by the head Captain." I spun around looking for the owner of the voice, she sounded near by, very near by.

Tōshirō put his hand on my shoulder, "No one's here, it's just a hells butterfly." He pointed at a fluttering black butterfly, "They are the way we communicate information quickly." He smiled at me reassuringly, "Anyway we better hurry back to the Soul Society, whatever they need us for can't be good."

I obediently stood up, helped Tōshirō ball the picnic up and stuff it in a basket before we flash stepped toward the Seireitei. We went passed the 10th Squad's barracks and Tōshirō literally threw the basket into one of his squad member's hands, who took it inside.

We arrived at Squad 1's barracks moments latter and found most of the Lieutenants and Captains in the Captain's room.

There were a few missing these were: The Captain of Squad 4, Retsu Unohana, and her Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu; both Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji, the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 6; the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki and who ever his Lieutenant is that is; also the freaky guy and his Lieutenant from Squad 12 weren't there.

* * *

><p>"Why are so many people missing?", I asked Shūhei as I took my place next to him.<p>

"I have no idea." He whispered back.

* * *

><p>"I am sorry to have to have brought you all here today at such short notice but Ex-Captain of Squad 5, Sōsuke Aizen has shown us his plan and we need all of your help to stop him."<p>

* * *

><p>"That's the guy who is trying to destroy us all with help from Hollows in Hueco Mundo." Shūhei whispered to me.<p>

* * *

><p>"He is planning to create a royal key." There was a slight gasp at this. What ever a royal key was it couldn't be good, "To do this he is prepared to destroy Karakura Town." Most breath in-taking at this. "Luckily we have been preparing for this and will switch Karakura Town with a replica so that we can fight the Arrancar there with no worry of hurting anyone. I will need all of you to go there and we will fight the Arrancar one last time. If this does not work then nothing will."<p>

At that everyone started leaving, getting ready to head to the human world. Shūhei came up to me, "I am sorry but I cannot fight at your side, I have been aside a task by the head Captain to keep one of the four pillars guarded."

"That's fine Shūhei, if Captain Yamamoto believes that you are best for the job I do not disagree. But what do you mean 4 pillars?"

"There are four pillars that keep the fake Karakura Town in the world of the living and the Real Karakura Town in the sou society. If one breaks the two will start to switch back and innocent people will be in danger."

"That IS very important. I will certainly not stop you from doing that. Good luck Shūhei."

"Thank you Captain, and good luck to yourself too." With that he left, heading towards Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of Squad 3, and 2 other guys who weren't Lieutenants that much I was sure of. One was completely bald, his head shining in the light and the other seemed to be very into his appearance constantly checking his hair was straight in a small mirror.

* * *

><p>"Caitlin," I turned and saw Tōshirō and Rangiku, "This way, we have to head in through the Senkaimon."<p>

"Oh, Ok!" I ran up to them and we all went through the gate.

* * *

><p>We arrived in the middle of a quiet city, well above the middle of a quiet city. We were standing on the air above thanks to our spiritual pressures and I the distance I could see a large plain tower. Looking left, right and behind me I saw three more identical ones like points on a compass.<p>

Then in front of us the air seemed to crack open and over a dozen Arrancars stepped out, it seemed like there were about 3 Espada to me but I could have been wrong. In the middle of it all were three Shinigami, I guessed they were Aizen, Ichimaru and Tōsen.

I stared at Tōsen in loathing, this was the man who broke Shūhei's heart, I was about to speak up and ask if I could personally pound his head in when something hit me across the face and I fell down into the deserted city completely unconscious.


	10. An overview of war

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't very good but the next one is awesome, don't worry!**

* * *

><p>I was woken by a young woman with dark hair tied back in a sort of bun, glasses and a deadly serious expression on her face. "Thank goodness. You're finally awake!"<p>

"What happened? How long have I been out?" I enquired.

"You were hit across the head by a cero from one of the Arrancars. No one expected it. You've been out cold for getting towards an hour I believe. By the way my name is Nanao Ise, I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 8."

"Ah so you are Shunsui's Lieutenant! I thought I recognised you, it's just hard to place names and faces when you've just arrived back to consciousness." She laughed and I was glad, it seemed this serious girl did have emotions which was always a bonus. "So what have I missed."

* * *

><p>"I can't tell you the exact details as I've mostly been here making sure you were still alive but I at least know some of what's happening." As she said this there was a great increase in spiritual pressure somewhere in the distance to my right.<p>

"That last fluctuation was the head Captain." She said under her breath before realising she was talking to me and carried on, "Well when Aizen and the Arrancars arrived and after you had fallen, the head Captain sealed the 3 ex-Captains in a massive prison of fire so that we could destroy the Arrancars first."

"Some of one of the Espada's Fracción, sort of Lieutenants, went to each of the four towers to try and destroy them. Shūhei, Izuru and Yumichika, 5th seat of Squad 11, all defeated the Arrancars that attacked them but Ikkaku held back and didn't use his Bankai until it was too late. His tower went down and some of the real Karakura Town transferred back before Komamura-Taichou could stop it, luckily not too much of Karakura Town transferred back so it could certainly be worse in that respect. Komamura-Taichou then went on to defeating the Espada with his Bankai.

Meanwhile Suì-Fēng-Taichou and her Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda both got into battles with Arrancars which they both won, Suì-Fēng-Taichou then went onto battle the second highest ranking Espada, I believe they are still in battle.

My Captain is fighting another Espada, I believe he is the highest ranking one, while Ukitake-Taichou is battling his Fracción. Hitsugaya-Taichou is in a fight against the 3rd Espada and Rangiku is fending off her three Fracción which last time I checked wasn't going well."

I felt a knot form in my stomach at the thought that Rangiku and possibly Tōshirō were in great danger. "However I did see Lieutenant of Squad 5, Momo Hinamori, go to her aid and also Shūhei and Izuru were heading over to help. Also the head Captain's spiritual pressure was around that area so I'm sure that they are all fine." She seemed to stumble her last words and I was pretty certain that she was not sure of all of there fate.

* * *

><p>I started to sit up and felt dark spots start to dart in front of my eyes. I reached out and grabbed onto Nanao's arm for support, she held onto me firmly keeping me upright as I let my vision clear. Then with her help I stood up and stretched, trying to get some circulation back into my limbs.<p>

Soon I was pretty much back to normal apart from the small cuts and dust that covered me. I jumped up to stand on the air to survey my surroundings.

* * *

><p>In front of me, where Aizen and his small army had first appeared was a ball of fire. 'This must be where the ex-Captains are.' I thought to myself in awe of the old man's power.<p>

I could see that the tower to my left had collapsed and I rightly guessed that that was were Ikkaku had fallen, I hoped he would be okay, no one deserved to die. Somewhere off in the distance to my right I could feel what I think was Shunsui's spiritual pressure but it was quite faint so I don't believe he was really exerting himself that much.

I turned around and instantly knew that Tōshirō was there. You might be thinking it's some "sign of love" or something cheesy like that but no, it was the fact that there was a giant ice dragon, Tōshirō's zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru.

Suddenly there was a massive flash and whoever Tōshirō was fighting seemed to fall in slow motion. I fist-punched the air knowing that Tōshirō had won and soon enough I was joined by the head Captain, Komamura, his Lieutenant, Izuru, Rangiku, a girl roughly my age ("Momo I presume?" I asked her. She told me I was correct.), Shūhei and Tōshirō. I smiled, they were all still alive, even though I had not been able to help, they were still alive.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the fire prison dispersed and out stepped the three ex-Captains. I stared at Tōsen in loathing, "Is there any objection with me killing Tōsen." I said aloud to no one in particular, hoping against hope that no one would object.<p> 


	11. Fight to the death

Everyone stared at me in silent, shocked by my out burst. I looked up at Komamura, straight into those sad canine eyes.

"May I ask why you would like to fight him when there are others like me he directly betrayed." I had not believed it possible for so much emotion to carry over voice alone but somehow Komamura achieved this.

"He broke the heart of my subordinate, I know that this is not a direct act on me but this is also means I will not hold back even slightly which could equal in life or death. If you please I would also like to fight him for your sake as you are now a fellow college of mine."

He took in a breath and then seeming to have made up his mind he slowly wrapped his arms around me in a fatherly hug, "Thank you Caitlin Otori, I believe you are right and have just stopped the actions of a reckless and hurt man from destroying himself." He let go and held me at arms length, looking straight into my eyes, "Don't hold back. If you do and you end up dead then I will be even more burdened and even more reckless."

"I promise." I said and with that he let me go and I turned to face Tōsen.

* * *

><p>"Come Tōsen we should take this battle away from the others so I do not accidentally hurt anyone but you."<p>

"Does it really matter they will all die anyway, including you and I." He said in a even voice that made me want to pound his head in a couple of thousand times.

"You're certainly a cheery person." I replied.

"As would y..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as I moved faster than I have ever before, grabbing him around the waist as I went and dragging him so we were far away from the main group.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want Shūhei or Komamura to see you die as it may inflict more damage to them mentally."

"How considerate, but pointless as you are unlikely to defeat me even if you are a Captain. BANKAI!"

* * *

><p>He had used his Bankai straight away, I quickly released my shikai to make sure I could at least slightly defend myself from whatever lay ahead.<p>

From his sword came a substance almost liquid in consistency that quickly created a vast balloon sort of structure. I immediately realised I had lost my sense of hearing as the wind stopped and I just heard a strange buzzing somewhere in my inner ear. My sense of smell seemed to have gone to but that might have been the fact that no fresh air was getting into this bubble of nothingness, even so I had been able to smell the scent of rubble before that had been on my clothes.

I shouted at my opponent, "So I can not smell or hear you, so what? I can at least see you. What else is it that your Bankai does because this seems too pathetic on it's own."

Suddenly like a far away speaker I could hear Tōsen, I guess he was letting me, "You can see? You're bluffing, no one can see in Enma Kōrogi!"

Ah ha! So aparently I was already ahead of his Bankai, but how? Wait! Yin, yin controls light and light is what we use to be able to see, this would be too easy.

* * *

><p>"I'm terribly sorry but it seems that your Bankai is pretty much useless on me, but I'll be kind and use my full power to defeat you so you do not lose to much face at my victory." He opened his mouth to start to say something but I was too far ahead of him, "BANKAI!"<p>

Two dragons erupted from my swords a black one out of yang and a white out of yin. They were beautiful, giving off so much spiritual pressure just by standing there that Tōsen's Bankai started to buckle around us. I brought my gaze back down to stare at Tōsen for one last time before I lifted my arms.

Almost in slow motion I watched as yin and yang flew, wings rising up and falling down tails outstretched behind and mouths open in roars that would make any man shake in his boots. They headed straight for Tōsen aiming for his heart. Even though he could not see them I could see the fear in him as every muscle tensed, readying themselves for the imminent destruction. The wave of power from my zanpakutō made me feel more alive than ever, at the same time Tōsen became the least alive that is possible in this world.


	12. Survived for your sake

The giant bubble of nothingness popped and the cool breeze washed over me as I watched Tōsen's body plummet to the ruined city below. I waited until I had seen his lifeless corpse smash against the concrete sending a shock wave down the streets from the impact of his death.

I turned around to see Shūhei, Komamura and everyone else looking at me, Aizen and Gin both lay dead below us. Apart from all the soul reapers who we had arrived with there were about a dozen more people, two of which were wearing Shinigami robes like me and most of which looked quite beaten up.

I walked over to the crowd bowing my head in respect to the new comers.

"So you're Caitlin Otori the new Captain right?" said one of the two wearing the soul society uniform, his hair was bright orange and his zanpakutō was the length of his body.

"I am. My guess is you are Ichigo Kurosaki, that is if Hanatarō informed me correctly." I replied not fazed by his disrespectful tone.

He broke into a smile, "So you're friends with Hanatarō? Well then you're alright with me, I owe somewhat of my existence to that kid."

"I'm glad to hear it." I turned to Shūhei, "I'm suspecting my battle was rather longer than I thought it was for all of these people to be injured and Aizen and Ichimaru to be dead already?"

Shūhei opened his mouth to reply but Komamura beat him to it, "You are right, time does not pass at the same speed in the dimension that Tōsen took you to. It has been almost an hour since the beginning of your fight."

"That makes sense. Were there any fatalities while I was fighting?", as I said this I looked around counting those I saw... Tōshirō! Where was he? Oh no, he couldn't be...

"Captain Hitsugaya is fine Captain," Shūhei answered quickly as he saw that I had noticed Tōshirō's absence, "he has already headed back to the soul society because of injuries. Do not worry though, he actually wished to stay to make sure you were Ok but the Head Captain ordered him to go back and be healed."

I sighed in relief, "The idiot. Well I am glad he's alright. We should probably head back, particularly with your injuries in the state they are!"

"They are fine Captain!", he protested.

"No they are not! Anyway there isn't any reason for us to be here, the battle is won."

With that I grabbed Shūhei around the waist and went through the Senkaimon.

As I entered it I heard Ichigo say, "Well she can definitely handle herself with Shūhei." One of the others then laughed, I smiled.

* * *

><p>We arrived back to find Rangiku waiting for us. Before I even had time to put Shūhei down (who by the way was complaining a lot about the fact that he could walk by himself and didn't need to be carried!) I was embraced by Rangiku who seemed to be able to suffocate both me and Shūhei with her breasts which was quite a feat in my opinion.<p>

"Um Rangiku I can't breath!" I gasped.

It took a moment for her to realise what I said before she quickly let go and I dropped Shūhei, both of us gasping for breath. "I'm so sorry!" Rangiku bowed multiple times, "I just always forget that that can happen! I'm so sorry Otori-Taichou!"

"It's fine Rangiku," I said after finally recovering my breath, "and please don't call me Taichou, I hate the formalities so much!"

"Sorry Caitlin, it's just the Captain always tells me to call him Captain or Taichou because he feels like people look down on him otherwise, metaphorically speaking of course."

"Well I guess it's hard for people not to look down on Tōshirō, he is shorter than most!" We started to laugh but were stopped abruptly when someone else spoke up.

"So me being short is funny now, huh?", I turned to see Tōshirō looking very aggravated.

"Of course not Captain!" Rangiku bowed deeply in unison with Shūhei.

I smiled, "Lighten up Tōshirō, we aren't saying that you being short is a bad thing, technically we weren't laughing at your stature but rather at the pun created as a result of how you get Rangiku to address you."

Tōshirō contemplated this and then seemed to decide that he would not lose face in giving in to this argument, "I guess that makes sense. Rangiku you are lucky that Caitlin was here."

"Thank you Captain," Rangiku smiled at me in a knowing way and then grabbed Shūhei by the arm, "Shūhei come help me with something."

She picked him up and carried him, "Why can't I walk myself! Jeez!" I heard him shout as they rounded the corner.

Thank you Rangiku, I thought to myself as I turned to face Tōshirō.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, concern in his gorgeous blue eyes, "You weren't hurt in your battle with Tōsen."

"Of course not silly," I replied with a smile, "I had to be Ok for your sake. What would you do without me?"

He smiled faintly, "I'd be lost, that's for sure."

"Exactly." I said before kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is the end :D Thank you so much for reading this I really appreciate it :) If you can leave me a review saying what you thought about it that would be great! I'm thinking of writing a sequel that is about Shuhei falling in love with someone but from the perspective of Caitlin (He'll either fall for Momo or Izuru, think I might go for Momo.) please tell me if you think this is a good idea or not :) **

**Thanks again**

**Xethagona**


End file.
